


I Always Sleep with My Guns When You're Gone

by blue_ringed_octopus



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, POV Villanelle, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/pseuds/blue_ringed_octopus
Summary: Bedtime for Villanelle.





	I Always Sleep with My Guns When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sashaiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashaiver/gifts).

> Musical inspiration: Shivaree's "Goodnight Moon"

When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Yeah, well, she’s not in Rome anymore. She’s on the run.

This is a new city, and for now, she’s taken a new identity.

The situation is not exactly ideal. Not yet. There are a lot of people out there somewhere who probably want her dead.

At least she has a place to sleep at night. The bed is clean, and she can see the butter-yellow face of the full moon shining through the window.

No chance of sleeping peacefully, though. _They_ might be coming for her; it’s easier to kill in the darkness.

If they’re coming for her, though, she’s ready for them. She’s memorized her surroundings; they’re defensible. She has an escape route or three already mapped out. She keeps a knife belted to her waist and a gun under her pillow. No one will ever take her unawares while she’s in bed again.

Not like Eve did.

Eve. _Eve. _She didn’t kill Eve in Rome. She knows she didn’t. She’s sure of it.

She’d wanted Eve to come with her, be with her, be her equal in all things. Now, Eve is one of the people who might be coming _for_ her.

If so, Eve would be clumsy about it. She’d hear the door sigh open, the creak of footsteps down the hall. She’d pretend to be asleep, and that would make Eve hesitate. Eve would stop and stare because Eve still wants her.

Wants to love her, to fuck her, to kill her.

We always kill what we love.

She slides one hand behind her head and checks the gun under her pillow. The other hand she slips between her legs. Hot. Wet. _Yes_. Slick salt and sweetness.

She imagines Eve’s lips on her throat, Eve’s fingers pushed up deep inside her. She imagines their limbs intertwined. She imagines Eve’s beautiful hair.

Tomorrow will be a new day. Tonight, Villanelle lets herself dissolve into her dreams.


End file.
